


Shaking Things Up in Japan

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Series: Lets Shake Things Up [2]
Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Docking, Dry Humping, Fetish, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Rimming, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: What happens when Shake It Up Chicago goes to Japan? What kind ofthings will the boys get into?  Only one way to find out9ldest





	1. Day One/ Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T own any rights to the Disney's show Shaking It Up & I DON'T know anyone who works in the show in anyway. 
> 
> This is part two of a searies but you really dont have to read Shaking Things Up if you dont want to. It may also help to watch the episode Made in Japan if you can find it but again you don't have to.
> 
> Now enjoy the story! :)

Day One

After Georgia Jones called the big room and Flynn called the bathroom of the big fancy sweet Henry called the second biggest room and ran off with Adam holding Flynn's and Henry's luggage. Gunter shook his head and knew what will happen in that room. Ty was hoping to find some Japanese 'sushi.' He asked Mr. Eatio if there was any teen clubs. Mr. Eatio told him some and Ty looked it up on his cell and went on his way to one of them. Gunter wished his sexy boy toy Duse could of came with but he was not a dancer and not related to a Shake It Up dance member. However he did have that video they made before He went to Japan. Now he just need a privet place to watch it. The video of their fun together the week before.

{Video}

"It's all set sexy baby" Gunter said as smiles at Duse on Gunter's bed.

Gunter walks to Duse slowly and started to do a strip tease. Gunter playfully moving his shinny shirt around. He lifted one side of the shirt reveling his nipple. He then started playing with his nipple until it became hard. He then dropped the shirt down and did the same thing to the other side of the shirt. He once again played with his nipple until it was hard. Duse was just enjoying the show while he was becoming hard. Gunter dropped his shirt again and just smiled at Duse. Gunter leaned over to Duse to kiss him on the lips. There tongs lock up as they have their hands all over themselves. Gunter broke the kiss to continue his strip tease. Gunter removed his shirt slowly and tossed it to Duse. Duse just put the shirt to his nose and breathed in Gunter's foreign smell. Gunter then started move his hand up and down on his chest and seen Duse had a smile on his face. Gunter once again lend over to kiss his lover.

Duse just could not help himself again. He put his hand on Gunter's chest again as they kissed. They broke the kiss and Gunter started playing with his belt. Once it was off he started to grind the belt between his legs. This made Gunter hard. He then playfully removed his paints reveling Gunter went commando. Duse just want to grab that piece of meat and just put it in his mouth. Gunter sat in Duse's lap and removed his shirt and started to suck his nipples. Duse put his hands behind Gunter's head and started to rub it. Gunter then got off of Duse's lap and went on his knees and undoing Duse's paints. Duse also went commando. 

Gunter took the hard bone and put it in his mouth and sucked the whole thing. He went faster and faster but soon stopped. Gunter wants this to last longer. He playfully pushed Duse on his back and started to rim him. Duse moaned like crazy. He loves having something up his ass. Gunter was able to get it nice and wet to put three fingers up Duse's ass. Duse moaned even more. Soon three fingers became the full fist. Duse begged to go in deeper. Gunter did just that as he managed to turn his body around so Duse and him could suck each other off. Both boys stared to moan like crazy. Luckily they are the only two in the apartment. After ten minutes they came into each other's mouths. They soon kissed each other's with cum still in their mouth. 

{end of video} 

Gunter just came into a small cup and drank it. He could not wait to see the second video but that had to wait. While Gunter was putting on his cloths back on Ty had his eye on a boy and that boy had an eye on him. They soon decided to know each other. The boy's name was Pico and the two of them went off to Pico's house. Before they made it to the bedroom door they were making out. Once inside the boys quickly got naked and it was the first time Ty seen a uncut dick but he did not care he just wants sexy action. 

Pico went on his knees and start sucking. Ty started to moan and it made Pico suck faster and faster. It was to much for Ty as he came in Pico's mouth. Pico smiled and enjoyed Ty's cum. It became Ty's turn to suck Pico. Ty started to suck Pico faster and faster until he tasted Japanese cum.

It was around 10pm and Henry and Flynn was getting ready to take a shower. They both got naked and smiled. Their relationship is keep on getting stronger. Henry turned on the water while Flynn looked at Henry's ass and just grabbed it. Henry looked at Flynn and smiled. They soon started kissing while there dicks touched each other's. Flynn made his way down to his lover's dick and started sucking. Henry moaned and luckily the sound of the shower was blocking the sound of their love making. While Flynn was sucking off Henry he started to finger that nice tight ass of his.Henry could not take it anymore and begged for Flynn to fuck him. Flynn smiled and he sat on the toilet and Henry got into the cow kid. As Henry was being fucked his dick was hitting Flynn's chest. Henry rode Flynn's dick faster and faster and soon both boys had there dry cum. They soon kissed and got into the shower to wash of the smell off of kid sex.

Day 2 

Flynn was the first one up and looked at the clock. It was very early that no one would be up for another four hours. He took the cover's off of him reveling his naked body. He looked at Henry still sleeping and he just smiled. Flynn kissed Henry on the lips before he removed the covers off of Henry. Once the covers where off he started to suck Henry's nipples. Henry moaned a little and that made Flynn lick his way down to Henry's belly button. Flynn just licked at it for a while and moved to Henry's balls and put the whole sack on his mouth and sucked. Henry moaned again and this time his eyes opened. He started to rub Flynn's head. This made Flynn start to suck Henry's dick. Henry grabbed Flynn's waste and guide him into a 69. 

They sucked each other like crazy. Henry grabbed Flynn's ass and started to rub it and then started to play with Flynn's hole. This drove Flynn crazy and he wanted to be fucked this time. They rolled over so that Flynn was won his back. The boys stopped sucking each other and Flynn got ready to be fucked. Flynn lifted up his lags and placed them on Henry's shoulders. Henry easily put his dick in Flynn's ass and they began to fuck. They knew to stay quiet and it was easy for them to do so.

Henry was soon going faster and faster until he had his dry cum. However Flynn still needs to cum. So Henry started to suck away. He went faster and faster until Flynn had his cum. Both boys lade face to face. The put the covers back on and fell asleep. After lunch Ty went to visit Pico at his house. Once again they had the house to themselves. They did not wast any time getting naked. Ty gently put Pico on the floor and started to suck him off as he fingers the nice ass off his. Pico was starting to enjoy being sucked and fingered at the same time. Pico can't help himself for moaning loudly. Pico begged to be fucked by the Ty. He could not wait to have a American dick up his ass. Ty could not say no and got ready to fuck Pico doggy stile. Pico moaned when he felt Ty's dick go into his hole.

Ty at first moved in and out slowly and soon picked up speed. Pico moaned like crazy and he started to jack himself off. Ty went faster and faster and Pico's hand went faster and faster on his dick. It soon came to much for him as he came on the floor. This became to much for Ty as he came in Pico's ass. He let his dick stay in Pico's ass as he sees Pico lick up his own cum. Ty's dick soon became soft and it fell out of Pico's hole. Pico grabbed Ty's dick and started to suck off the cum off of his dick. As he was doing this Ty's cum leaked out of Pico's hole. They both looked at it before they both licked it up.

That night Gunter was in his room when everyone was a sleep and started to play the second video that he and Duse made. 

{Video} 

Gunter was sitting in his chair naked in his dressing room. Duse was walking to Gunter, and he too was naked. Duse then went on his knees and started to lick Gunter's dick and balls. Gunter started to moan and put his hands on Duse's head. Duse worked his way up and started to suck the head of Gunter's dick. Duse soon sucking the rest of Gunter's dick. While he was sucking he managed to finger Gunter's ass. They stopped and moved over to the desk. Gunter bent over it giving Duse his ass. Duse went back on his knees and started to rim that ass. He started to go faster and faster. 

Gunter could not help himself form moaning. Luckily they were the only ones in the studio so they hoped. It was too much for Gunter as he wanted to be fisted. Gunter turned around and sat on his desk and lend back. Duse started to put one finger at a time until all his fingers and thumb was in. It did not take long for Duse to be up to his wrist in Gunter's ass. He started to fist his lover as he sucked him off. Having a fist up his ass and being sucked became to much for Gunter after five minuets as he came into Duse's mouth. Duse enjoyed every last drop and when Gunter went off the desk Duse sat on. Gunter sucked Duse wile playing with Duse's balls until he came. They soon started to make out.

{End of video} 

Once again Gunter shot his cum into a cup and drank it. All the boys could not wait to have there cum again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a pee seen in this story but its at the very end of the chapter

Day 3

The boys where having there sexy fun and only the boys know it. Gunter still wished Duse was with him but at least he has his videos with Duse and him. Ty wished he could bring Pico back to Chicago or even stay in Japan but knew that won't happen. For Flynn and Henry they feel there love will last forever. If Henry never built Atom he did not know what he would do in Japan. Henry felt the same way. It was around lunch time when Ty left to see his boy toy Pico and it seemed no one even bothered to ask where he was going. Once there Ty was once again amazed that they once again had the house to themselves. Pico and Ty went into a 69 and began sucking away. The boys sucked faster and faster. They soon had to stop because they want the sex to last.

The boys started to make out as they rubbed their hands on each other's bodies. They started to moan while making out. It soon became too much for Ty as he begged to have Pico's Japanese dick in him. Ty wanted to do it doggy stile like Pico did yesterday. Pico got ready to put his dick into Ty. Once his dick was in Ty's ass he loved the felling of his dick being sucked by Ty's ass. Pico started to go slow but Ty begged him to fuck him fast and hard the way he likes it. Pico liked that in Ty and started to fuck him fast and hard. After a wile of moaning Ty could not hold back anymore as he came onto the floor without touching his dick. The boys backed up so Ty could lick up the cum on the floor. This drove Pico crazy as he went faster and harder and soon came into Ty's ass. Pico then lay on the floor holding Ty's ass and guiding it to his mouth. Pico then started to rim Ty's ass and getting all of his own cum out of the fucked ass. This drove Ty crazy as he came a second time of the day. Pic gladly licked up Ty's cum. 

While Ty and Pico was having sex everyone went out for lunch but Gunter. He stood behind saying he had a headache. Once Gunter knew when everyone was gone he got naked and went into the living room to watch the third video of him and Duse. 

(Video) 

Duse and Gunter where naked kissing and their hands where touching the others dick. The where playfully jacking each other off slowly until they were hard by the way did not take long. Duse got up and sat on Gunter's lags facing him. The boys went back to kissing wile rubbing each other's back. Gunter slowly moved his hands onto Duse's ass and just held it. Every so often Gunter would squeeze Duse's ass. Duse broke the kiss so he could nibble on Gunter's ear. Gunter laughed as it felt good to him. Duse soon started to suck on Gunter's neck. Duse worked his way down onto Gunter's nipples and just licked them like ice cream. He then stopped so Gunter could take his turn of nibbling Duse's eat sucking on his neck and licking Duse's nipples like ice cream. That is all they did back and forth. No sex just kissing nibbling and sucking. 

(End of video) 

At the restraint Flynn and Henry had a table just for themselves. As they were looking at the menu they could not help but to play tootsie. Every so often they would look into each other's eyes and laugh. When it came to ordering they ordered a big plate of food so they can share. Once the food was at their table they thought about feeding each other but they were not alone. When Henry got up to use the washroom he softly touched Flynn's hand and smiled. Once Henry was in the washroom Flynn got up and he too went to the washroom. Luckily for them it was a one person washroom. Flynn locked the door and smiled at Henry. They knew they did not have enough time so all they did was kiss while they jerked each other until they had there dry cum.

Day 4

Yesterday in the middle of the night they got kicked out of there sweet due to a augment. Now they are in a cramped apartment that belonged to Gorigeia pen pal when they were kids that she thought was a boy. The pen pal thought the same thing about Gorigeia. Gunter, Flynn, and Henry had no clue how they would have their sexy fun now. That's when Henry remembered Japan has places called bath houses. 

Miss Jones would not let the boys go if she knew they were really going to a bath house. Instead they told her they were going to an arcade. She was completely ok with it along as Gunter comes with. Flynn and Henry had no problem with that at all. Even Gunter was on broad hoping this bath house has a room to watch his DVD. At the bath house Flynn and Henry was in there little white robes and went into their privet room. 

Flynn sat down onto one of the wooden benches and just looked at Henry with a smile on his face. Henry smiled back and did a lil strip tease for him. Henry grind his crouch on Flynn's lag. Henry and Flynn easily became hard. Before sitting down Henry then removed the robe. It was now Flynn's turn do his strip tease. Just like Henry he too grind his crouch onto Henry's lag. He slept back and removed his robe and sat down. Flynn lightly laid Henry onto his back and lifted his lags so he can see Henry's hole. Flynn started to suck Henry as he slowly fingers Henry's hole. As Flynn started to suck faster he started to finger fuck Henry's hole faster. 

Henry could not stop moaning and He was pushing his sick in Flynn's mouth as much as he could before he had his dry cum. It soon became Henry's turn to suck and finger fuck Flynn. Both boys where getting better having there sexy fun with each other. Henry was sucking and finger fucking Flynn faster and faster. Flynn also put all his dick In Henry's mouth before he had his dry cum. Henry then Flynn went on his belly so Henry could rim his nice ass. Flynn just loved Henry's tong on and in him. Henry's tong was moving in and out at a great pace. Soon Henry was ready to put his dick in Flynn's ass. Once Henry was all the way in Flynn started to moan even louder. As Henry was fucking Flynn he whispers sexy things to him. Soon Henry went faster and faster. Soon Henry could not hold back and had his second dry cum. It was now Flynn's turn. Henry went on his belly and Flynn started to rim the ass he loves. Just like Flynn Henry loves Flynn's tong in and on him. 

Flynn started to rim Henry like his tong is a dick. This always makes Henry moan. Once Henry is nice and wet Flynn gets ready to put his dick in. He moves slowly just the way Henry likes it. As he fucks him he too says sexy things to him. It became too much for Henry as he begged to be fucked faster. So that is what Flynn did until he had his dry cum. After pulling out they sat back up and just cuddled and kissed. While Flynn and Henry was having there fun Gunter managed to find a room so he could watch his DVD. Gunter quickly got naked and hit the play button.

(Video) 

Gunter came in the shot naked with some lube and sat down to a naked Duse. Duse smiled and took the lube and put it off to the side. The two went into a 69 and Duse started to rub Gunter's ass. Both of them could not help but to moan like crazy. Duse's fingers start to slid in Gunter's crack and playing with his hole. This made Gunter suck faster and faster. Duse felt he was getting close and kept playing with Gunter's ass until he came. Gunter just loved the taste of Duse's cum. It did not take long for Gunter to cum as well. Duse stayed on his back while Gunter got ready to fuck his lover. He lifted up Duse's lags and placed them on his shoulders. Gunter's dick slid in easily of Duse's ass. Gunter started to fuck Duse fast and hard until he came for the second time. Gunter pulled out and started to rim out his own cum from Duse's ass. 

This made Duse moan and as Gunter was riming Duse he grabbed the lube and removed his tong. Gunter then started to put the lube in Duse's ass and put it on his hand. Gunter then slowly started fingering Duse and soon was started to fist him. Duse started to moan louder and louder. Duse did not know if he could hold back any longer. Gunter could tell Duse was getting close. While fisting Gunter flipped Duse on his back and started to put Duse's dick in his mouth. As soon as Gunter did this Duse had his second cum in Gunter's mouth again. 

(End of Video)

Ty was once again at Pico's house and they were naked, but this time they were in the bathroom's tub. They were in a 69 and Pico was rubbing Ty's ass. Ty just loved this boy. He had no clue what will happen next with Pico. Both boys where getting close and Pico decided to finger Ty's tight asshole. Ty moaned wile sucking Pico. It soon became too much for Ty as he came in Pico's mouth. Pico just loved American cum better then Japanese cum. Ty sucked faster and faster just to have Pico's cum in his mouth. It soon happened. Ty soon felt he had to take a piss. When he got out of the tub and walked to the toilet Pico had a crazy idea. Pico stopped Ty and wanted him to come back to him. Pico told Ty too piss on him.

Ty thought it was strange thing to do. Pico told Ty it was a wearied fediouse he had since he was seven. Ty took a deep breath and decided to piss on his lover. Ty pissed on Pico's dick and moved his way up to his mouth where Pico gladly opened his mouth and tasted Ty's piss for the first time and loved it. Ty wondered if he would be pissed on and if so would he like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Day 3 and 4 or at least one of thease days.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 5 

The apartment they were still in somehow felt it was getting smaller. It was around one and Flynn and Henry where still in there Pjs. They did not see the point to get ready for the day just yet. Somehow the boys managed once again found place for their 'fun." Henry overheard something and told Flynn. However they had to wait for the right time to put their plan into action. As for Ty he could care less about the cramped space after all he had Pico's place to have 'fun'. Then there was Gunter he also found a place and hope he could get away with it. That place happens to be the basement. Before he began setting up he looked around to see if it was truly empty. Gunter decided to go in the deep corner of the basement just in case. He managed to use some buckets as a table. He also found a old office chair. He put his DVD player down and did one more look around before he got naked and hit the play button. 

(Video)

At first it's blurry and the sound of rattling and the slight sound of the wind. Soon the blurry image goes away ad you see Gunter stepping away and turns to Duse. They are outside near a lake and putting down a blanket. The two start to laugh and gave each other a quick kiss before they sat down. Duse and Gunter started to snuggle and Duse started to play with Gunter's hair. They don't say a word just looking at the lake. They soon smiled at each other and got up taking there cloths off. They soon are running towards the pond while holding hands and jumped in. They swam away from each other and begin splashing each other and soon it led to grab ass and dick. This went on for a while and the two soon stopped and just looked at each other. 

Duse and Gunter swam to each other and started to kiss with passion. Gunter's arms went around Duse's neck as Duse grabbed Gunter's hips. Soon Duse's hands started to grab Gunter's ass and he gave them a good squeeze. The kissing soon stopped and they soon where holding hands walking out of the lake. Gunter laid down onto the blanket and Duse went on top of him. The two once again started to kiss with passion. Duse then slowly worked his way down to Gunter's dick and started sucking it. Gunter started to moan and he lifted his lags. Duse soon stopped sucking Gunter dick and started to rim him. Gunter moaned even more. Duse loves to make Gunter feel good in any way he can. Soon the two got into the 69. Gunter was sucking away as Duse was licking Gunter's hole and fingering it. 

After a while it became too much for Gunter as he begged for Duse to fuck him. Duse went slow at first and started to go faster and harder. As he was fucking Gunter they were making out while Duse played with Gunter's dick. After a while Duse grabbed Gunter's hips and lend back. Gunter was now ridding Duce's dick like a horse like Gunter was in his old country. It became too much for the both of them as they came. Gunter lay on Duse and kissed.

(End of video)

Gunter was able to cum into the cup he took with him and drank it. While Gunter was watching his video Ty made it to Pico's. Once again they had the place to themselves. They quickly took off their cloths as they made out. They soon ended up in the bathroom where Pico was sucking Ty. Ty started to moan and put his hands on Pico's head. He playfully played with Pico's hair as he moaned. Pico started to go faster and faster and soon Ty came. They made out once again and Ty went on his knees to suck Pico. Pico started to moan and Ty sucked faster and faster. Soon Ty felt Pico getting close and soon stopped. He then lend over the toilet where Pico started to fuck him. It first was slow but it soon Pico went faster and harder just how Ty likes it. Ty could not stop from moaning. 

After a while Pico came in Ty's ass. They once again made out and Ty went into the tub and smiled at Pico. Pico smiled back and aimed his sick at Ty's feet and began to pee. He soon worked his way up and when he got to Ty's neck Ty decided to open his mouth. As soon as Pico's pee went into his mouth he loved it. While Gunter was in the middle of his video and Ty just getting naked with Pico Flynn and Henry where getting ready for the day. Once they were ready they went out of the apartment and went up two more floors before going to the door at the end of the hall. Henry lifted up the mat and took the key from under it. They both smiled and Henry opened the door. Flynn's bad Boy is starting to rub up on to Henry.

The people of the apartment would not be back for a week. So they would have plenty of time to have 'fun'. The two of them began kissing with passion. As they were kissing they made it to the first bedroom that turned out to be the son's room. Once in there their cloths where coming off. Henry was soon on the bed with Flynn on top. As they continued to kiss they ended up rolling on the bed and ended up on the floor. That's when they see the black box under the bed. Flynn's hand reached for the box and pulls it out. The box was put on the bed and Flynn opened it. Their eyes went big what they seen. Nothing but dildos one of them caught there yes more. It was a double sided one that looked to be eight inches. They both looked at it and then each other. Soon the box was on the ground and the double sided dildo was in Henry's hand. Both of them started to suck one end of the dildo as they were playing with each other's dicks. Soon enough the dildo was nice and wet and they put it in their ass.

Flynn and Henry started to moan and started to push in and out of each other as they played with each other's dicks. They soon started to move in and out faster and faster. Only a few minutes they had their dry cum. They left the dildo in just for a minute before taking it out. They soon got dressed, washed the dildo and put it away before leaving. Day 6 Last night they were able to go back to their fancy hotel room. Everyone was back to the same rooms they had before getting kicked out. Today will be there last full day in Japan as they will be leaving sometime tomorrow in the afternoon. The boys had definitely been shaking things up in Japan and now it's almost over. Ty was sad that tomorrow will be the last time he will see Pico. He knew this was going to happen but still don't know what to do about it but live with it. Gunter could not wait to see Duse so they can have their 'fun' and record it. As for Flynn and Henry it douses not matter where they have sex at because they are with each other. It was early in the morning when Ty left the hotel to see Pico.

They did not see each other at Pico's apartment but at a bath house. Luckily for them they had the place to themselves for a few hours. They did not waste any time getting naked. They soon started to make out and soon Pico was on his knees being face fucked while his hair being played with. Ty did not last long as he came in Pico's mouth. Ty then went on his knees as Pico went on his back. Ty soon started to rim Pico and finger him. He did this faster and faster and soon his dick was in Pico's ass. Pico started to moaned and that made Ty fuck faster and faster. 

Pico kept moaning and Ty kept on fucking Pico faster and harder. He soon came in Pico's ass. He left his dick in his ass as he made out with Pico. He soon took out his dick out and aimed it on Pico's chest and was moving back and forth from Pico's dick to his chest. Pico then opened up his mouth and Ty pissed in his mouth. Pico then went on his belly and Ty start to finger fuck Pico one more time. One finger became three and three became his whole fist. Ty was fisting Pico faster and faster. Soon Ty was past his wrist and Pico started to moan. Ty kept going faster and faster until Pico came. Ty pulled out and they kissed.

Soon Gunter, Flynn and Henry where alone in the hotel room. Flynn and Henry was in there room and Gunter was in his. While Ty and Pico was having what could be there last lunch together Flynn and Henry where getting naked. While making out. Flynn was on his back while Henry was on top working his way down. Soon Henry was sucking Flynn nice and slow. Once it was nice and wet he went on top of Flynn and aimed Flynn's dick to his ass and it went in with ease. Henry started to ride Flynn's dick faster and faster. At different points of the fucking he lend over and kissed Flynn. Soon Henry was going faster and faster until he had his dry cum. Soon it was Flynn's turn. Henry went on his back and Flynn started to suck away before putting it in his ass. He rode Henry's sick nice and slow at first and after a few minutes Flynn lend over started to making out with Henry. 

Soon Flynn was going faster and faster. Flynn once again lends over to make out with Henry as he being fucked. Flynn lasted the same amount of time and Henry as he got his dry cum. Flynn and Henry did not move. They just looked into each other's yes and kissed again. While Flynn and Henry where having sex Gunter got ready for another video. 

(Video) 

Gunter and Duse where kissing on Gunter's bed. They soon took off their shirts and went back to kissing. Gunter made his move first. They broke the kiss and Gunter started to suck Duse's nipples until they were hard. It then was Duse's turn to suck Gunter's nipples until they become hard. Soon Gunter and Duse took off their pants with their boxers and sat back down on the bed. Duse then started to suck Gunter's dick until it was hard. They once again started to kiss again. Gunter soon broke the kiss and he started to suck Duse's dick until it was hard. They once again started to make out but this time they started to lay down. Duse soon got on top of Gunter and again started to suck Gunter's nipples then went back to sucking Gunter's dick. He then put it in his ass and started to ride it. He was going faster and faster. Soon they could not hold back ass Duse came on Gunter's chest and rubbed it in. This drove Gunter crazy as he fucked Duse faster and faster as well as harder and he too soon came in Duse's ass. Duse lend over with Gunter's sick still in him as they started to make out again until Gunter's dick slips out on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapters. Please let me know whst you think. Also feel free to read my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go the last chapter of this searies, however it is not the end of the searies.

Day 7

Today is the last day that they would be in Japan. Gunter was extremely happy and Ty was not happy at all. However Ty did his best not to show it. As for Flynn and Henry they would miss Japan but they could not wait to be in their own bed. Flynn and Henry decided not to have sex today. They wanted to wait until they got home. For Gunter he had one last video to watch. While everyone was out to look around in Japan for the last time Gunter got ready to watch his last video. He quickly got naked and then hit the play button.

(Video) 

Gunter and Duse where on Duse's bed making out and there cloths where slowly coming off. Once they were naked Gunter went for Duse's nipples. Duse placed his hands on the back of Gunter's head as he sucked away on his nipples. Duse just let the sucking happen as he moans loudly. Soon Gunter kissed his way down to Duse's belly and just gave it over 100 kisses before sucking Duse's balls. Duse keeps on moaning and still not letting his hands leave Gunter's head. Soon Gunter was started to suck Duse's dick and he was going slow at first and then slowly sucking faster. Soon Duse started to fuck Gunter's face until he came. The two went back making out as Duse tasted his cum. There kiss soon broke as Duse went after Gunter's nipples. He then ended up doing the same thing Gunter did to him. In no time Duse was being face fucked until Gunter came. They soon once again where making out. 

While they were making out Gunter ended up on his back and Duse started to rim and finger Gunter. After some time Gunter was nice and wet for Duse's dick. Duse just rammed his dick in Gunter's ass and Gunter just moaned. Duse was on edge and just fucked Gunter fast and hard. Just the feeling of Duse's fucking made Gunter cum and it soon made Duse cum. 

(End of video) 

Gunter came into a cup and drank it. As he was about to turn the video off he seen his bedroom and Flynn walking in the shot.

(Video).

Soon Henry was in the shot and then Gunter's cuz Klaus. The three of them where kissing each other as they were grabbing each other's asses. Soon their shirts where coming off and Klaus started to go back and forth sucking Flynn and Henry's nipples. As Flynn and Henry's nipples being sucked the kept on kissing. Klaus was soon on his knees taking Flynn and Henry's pants off with their boxers. Klaus went after their dicks and went back and forth sucking away. Flynn and Henry just moaned like crazy. Flynn and Henry broke there kiss as they picked up Klaus from his knees. 

Flynn started to suck Klaus's left nipple as Henry sucked on the right. Klaus just moaned and was loving the feeling. Soon Flynn and Henry traded places. Klaus still not believe the felling he is having. Klaus is so use to doing the sucking and getting fucked that he could not help to moan louder then he would have. Flynn and Henry soon was kissing down to Klaus's dick. As Henry was sucking away on Klaus's dick Flynn was sucking Klaus's balls. After a while this led all three of them on the ground and sucking each other. Flynn was sucking Klaus, Klaus was sucking Henry, and Henry was sucking Flynn. They went at this until they had their dry cum. 

(End of video) 

Gunter could not believe his eyes as he came the second time. He had to admit he loved what he seen. While Gunter was watching the second video Ty was seeing Pico for the last time. They did not waste any time as they got naked and started to make out. Soon Pico was on his knees sucking away while he was playing with Ty's ass. They both moaned like crazy and soon Pico stopped sucking Ty and started to Tim him for a while and he soon went back to sucking Ty until he came. Ty then was on his back as Pico put his dick in Ty's ass and slowly fucking him. Ty just moaned like crazy and soon Pico was going faster and faster until he came. Pico quickly took his dick out and started to pee all over Ty. It was soon time to go home and everyone was ready to go to the airport. While on the plain Flynn and Henry could not take it anymore and they joined the mile high club.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of the last chapter? Please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you did enjoy the two chspters. Please let me know whst you thought. Feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
